


Ungraspable

by Euphorica



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphorica/pseuds/Euphorica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally. It's a dream come true! </p>
<p>It's the King of Spades' wedding day; the day Alfred will finally marry his beloved Arthur. He has been dreaming about this day ever since he met the British man. But you wouldn't say the same for Arthur, who has his eyes on a different King. How will Alfred win the heart of his lover? In the end, who does the wedding ring belong to? One sided- USUK, FrUk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ungraspable

**Author's Note:**

> BE WARNED: FEELS MAY BE HURT
> 
> (( Hey! Thanks for reading! Believe it, this is my first story XD 
> 
> I felt a little feesly today... And this popped up! A lot of it was based off of the song 'When first love ends' Hatsune Miku Version. I found a Nordic 5 one and BAM. THIS CAME UP! Hope you enjoyed and I'll be posting random stories every now and then! I'm also happy to take requests! （≧∇≦）))

"Arthur... You did come back to this spot..."

The American whispered, the wind smoothly carrying his voice over the cliff. It was a rather peaceful moment, the sun slowly sliding down to the ends of the sky, casting a mix of pink and orange to set across the land. There was a calming breeze, but the younger blonde couldn't handle it's soothing.

"Obviously. Where else would I run to? The frog's kingdom? As if, you idiot."

The reply only caused Alfred to scoff, knowing all too well about the hidden message in the Brit's words. He received an irritated look from the other, but simply waved it off, wanting to enjoy the final moments.

"What is troubling you, my king?"

Almost anybody could detect the hesitation and hate the last words carried, even the oblivious idiot had noticed. He decided not to answer immediately, advancing a few steps closer to the Brit. The long blue coat trailed behind him, black spade shaped marks evenly spread around the material. His crown lay atop his mop of blonde hair, signifying his royal status. It shined in the fading sunlight, proud to be in ownership of the American. But Alfred felt anything, but pride, especially for being such a foolish King.

"I do have something to say..."

*

"And do you, the almighty Prince of Spades, Alfred F. Jones, take the youngest of his family, Arthur Kirkland, to be your lawful, almighty and only partner?"

It was the experience of a lifetime; Alfred understood that. He felt amazing, especially with all members of royalty congratulating him on the marvellous decision. Each one of them had a bright smile, surprisingly positive that the prince had chosen a proper partner to help rule over the kingdom. The grins never disappeared as he walked up the aisle, his own head held up high, as if he were a mighty steed.

The previous King, Alfred's father, sat in the front seats with his queen, his expression one mixed with pride and happiness for his son. The American briefly nodded at the two, signalling his approval of their presence. He received a warming smile from his mother, feeling his chest swell up with his own excitement.

The current scene had been fantasied over a million times, each an exact replica from the last. And as soon as the marble doors swung open, Alfred only then realised this wasn't a dream. Arthur was dressed in a magnificent white tuxedo, a royal cape draped around his neck. It was a sky blue color, matching his soon-to-be King's eyes. That small detail only filled Alfred with more excitement. A smile was formed across his lips, cheeks tinted a light pink from the various eyes scanning his body for imperfections they would never point out. Finally, once the Brit's beautiful emerald orbs connected with somebody's own, did the Prince's smile fade away. He coughed loudly, announcing he was still present, the grin once again forming on his lips as Arthur directed his attention over to him.

It seemed like years had passed as soon as the British man reached the alter, bowing low in front of the priest, before taking his place on the opposite side of Alfred, the smile forced. The traditions continued, the rings being exchanged before bringing the two to the current situation.

"And do you, the almighty Prince of Spades, Alfred F. Jones, take the youngest of his family, Arthur Kirkland, to be your lawful, almighty and only partner?"

Those words, the Prince had waited so long and desperately to hear the words. With cheeks flushed, he cleared his throat, his sapphire orbs connecting with Arthur's own hesitant ones.

"I do. I do take him. As my one and only, forever and always."

On purpose, he said extra, wanting to please his future husband.

"I believe there is nothing more to say. So, in the power enhanced by me, I pronounce you, the new King and Queen of Spades."

Cheers and applause echoed throughout the hall as the pair leaned forward, soft lips meeting plump ones. Their first kiss, Alfred was overjoyed. He left his eyes open to gaze lovingly at his Queen, enjoying the sparks and fireworks he felt as they kissed. But all his happiness was washed away as the Brit's eyes slowly leaked a salty liquid.

Only then did Alfred realise, he had made his first mistake as king.

*

The chilly winter breeze brushed against Alfred's face, the same cold biting against his skin. The closest village held a parade to honour the new royal pair, joyous music and singing bringing . But the blonde couldn't forget the tears that slid down his lover's cheeks. When he was positive nobody was watching him stroll down the pathway, the American threw his head into his hands for about the hundredth time, sighing quietly. Something was irritating him. Scratch that, he knew what was irritating him.

"My king, is something wrong?"

Alfred could recognise that hesitation in that melodious voice anytime, slowly lifting his head up to meet the gaze of his queen. He flashed a reassuring smile, a hand placed on the Brit's shoulder.

"Yes, my love. I am as heroic as usual."

He tried to joke about, getting a rather weak reaction from the shorter blonde. Another sigh was held back as the American slipped an arm around his lover's waist, his infamous grin stretched across his lips as if nothing unusual had ever happened.

"Look! Darling, look! There's snow falling! It's marvellous!"

Both men perked up at the sound of a woman, her voice laughing away as snowflakes fell from the sky, landing on her head. A man accompanied her, his chest rumbling at her observation.

"Yes, it is my darling! And what a fine surprise for the new pair!"

Alfred's heart began throbbing, imagining that couple as Arthur and himself. They'd grow old and laugh together; many memories written down in books or hidden in the depths of their minds. They'd have each other's backs, always defending and agreeing with each other, no matter the circumstances or reward. They'd be in love.

The American looked over to his companion, lips parted as if he were to say something, only to find his lover drifting off. Sapphire orbs followed the Brit's gaze, only for his face to screw up in disgust. It was Francis Bonnefoy, King of the Diamond Kingdom. The Frenchman held a sorrowful expression, turning away as soon as he was discovered by the angered king.

"Enjoy yourself, my queen. Soon, nightfall will come."

Those words were filled with love, as Alfred's mind flew to the wondrous night he had planned for his queen. It would be filled with candle light, the rarest sweets, delicious scents, amazing sounds and of course, romance.

But the American couldn't help but notice the shiver the flew up Arthur's spine as they continued walking.

*

With a final twirl, the American dipped his queen, bringing him into a deep kiss. Applause erupted around the dancing pair, some with tears sliding down their cheeks as the First Dance was ended. Men began to bow down, taking a woman's hand before joining the two on the dance floor. The music changed to a much more upbeat style, involving little children to join in on the fun.

"You were magnificent, my queen."

The words slipped off Alfred's tongue as he pulled the other back onto his feet, cheekily pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

"It was I suppose. Ah, Alfred. Do you mind if you can fetch me some punch? I am rather thirsty."

Alfred crouched down, taking his partner's hand in his own before placing a chaste kiss onto each knuckle.

"Oh, of course. I shall be right back! The hero shall do anything for his damsel."

Even with those words, Alfred received no positive reaction, a scowl his reward. Instead, the older blonde glanced around as if he was looking for somebody. But the American had already ventured off to the enormously long table filled with pastries and various drinkable liquids.

Many guests stopped to congratulate the King, oblivious to what the other really felt. But the blonde could only laugh, thanking them for their generosity and acceptance. Because a king never shows negativity; that was one of the first lessons he had been taught.

He reached the table, snatching two chalices away from the row of many more. The dance still had adrenaline pumping through his veins and the American almost dropped the cups as he was filling them. He poured the drinks so they reached the chalice's middle, before turning on his heel, following the same path he had taken. Once he was sure he had reached the exact point, Alfred glanced around, frowning slightly as Arthur was nowhere in sight. Curiosity peeked at the other as he started to walk around, eyes on the lookout for his missing partner. He had an idea of what could've happened, and as much as he didn't want it to be true, the King's worst fears were confirmed once he entered the bathroom.

Two men embraced each other, moaning softly as if to not alert anybody and stay hidden. Their mouths were locked together, eyes closed at the pleasure both were receiving from the kiss. Hands were entangled in blonde locks, with the Frenchman roughly rutting up against Alfred's lover.

The couple only pulled apart once they heard a smashing sound. Both with horrified expressions turned to look at the American, noticing how the punch had spread around the broken glass, currently laying on the floor.

"You... What are you two doing?"

Alfred refrained from yelling, his eyes wide with hurt. But the American received no answer as Arthur grabbed the Frenchman by the hand, pushing past Alfred before dashing out the door. The American was left standing there, his heart among those shattered pieces of glass. As much as he had been denying it, the American couldn't hide the truth any longer.

He was not the one Arthur held dear.

*

Which brought the two into the current situation.

"Do go on."

Arthur's words were now harsh and the younger swore that the Brit was glaring into his soul. The American couldn't help but flinch at the thought, taking a shaky breath. He advanced a few steps closer to the Brit, eyes pleading for forgiveness; which caught the English man off guard.

"Listen. I have a proposal to announce."

Alfred hadn't a clue how the other would take it, but he had to try.

"I am a selfish king, yes. I was jealous of the attention you gave another, so I chose you as my queen, hoping that you would grow to love me."

A scoff was heard as Arthur crossed his arms, putting all his weight onto one foot. Alfred didn't want to continue, he wanted to stop. But he had already announced a proposition. There was no turning back for the king now.

"I now understand, it was always Francis. The one you would look at, the one you wanted to be married to. The one you wanted to steal your first kiss. And that is why,"

The American held out his hand, beckoning for Arthur to take it. The said man had uncertainty flashing through his eyes, unsure if he should end up trusting the blonde; eventually giving up, only to place his hand in the other's, hoping desperately for the best.

"I, the King of Spades, hereby proclaim this deal. Arthur Kirkland shall only look, touch, kiss and love Francis Bonnefoy, the Diamond King. He shall have no other lover and is only allowed to lay against the said man. From now on, he shall live under the Frenchman's rule, forever and always."

Alfred forced the words out, his fingers gently sliding the golden ring placed off Arthur's finger. He glanced up at the other, eyes full of sadness accompanied by a smile. The Brit's expression was one of pure shock, a smile slowly crawling up the corners of his lips. But as if realisation hit him square in the face, the English man replaced his smile with a scowl.

"But you idiot! Kings are only allowed one Queen during their whole life time! They must not love another man or woman in replacement of the Queen!"

Alfred couldn't help but laugh, a hand reaching up to caress the other's cheek.

"And I know that all too well. I shall abide by those rules, but only a king has to. The Queen shall love whomever they want. Arthur, for you, I will continue loving you. I promise to never take another Queen in replacement of you. Now go on. Go to him, lay with him tonight and show him how much you love him. But I have one last wish for you to complete."

Alfred's refused to show how much he wanted this moment to be false, his eyes scanning the other's curious ones.

"Release my hand... And you are free."

Perhaps, it wasn't reality. Perhaps, it was another countless dream that occurred all in his mind. But it was all worth it to see Arthur's final smile, a true smile. It wasn't like the ones the King had received before. This would be the last smile he ever received from Arthur.

"Francis! Did you hear that!" The Brit exclaimed, his gaze manoeuvring to the side of Alfred's head. The American refused to turn around, his fingers trying desperately to hold onto the Brit's own. But the warmth of Arthur disappeared as the American's beloved ran off to another man.

Laughter and kisses could be heard as the happy pair skipped off, leaving Alfred all alone.

But for the first time as king, Alfred felt his eyes water. Deciding to let the tears slide freely down his cheeks, the blonde came to the conclusion that he would be known as a foolish king if anybody found out, but nevertheless, Alfred didn't care. He wanted comfort.

Not from any human being though; he had lost faith in all of those wretched creatures that could easily be over come by stupid emotions. No, he looked for the sun, as it slowly slid away from his vision, leaving him completely alone. Even that had left him. The tears rushed faster down his face, eyes searching the sky in hopes of finding something to comfort his torn apart heart. No luck, everything had left him once again. Was that the lonely life he was supposed to lead? Finally, the American gave up, the tears increasing until suddenly sapphire orbs landed on a white rock that floated in the sky. The moon, many called it looked down upon him, seemingly crying as he was. There were no stars around it, nobody for the moon to communicate with.

Throughout the tears and sadness he felt, Alfred couldn't help but smile up at the moon, understanding it's pain. Slowly, he could feel his heart being stitched back together as he continued to stare at the round object. Perhaps, he should give up. After all, the moon was there in the morning and night. Raising his hand up to the night sky, the blonde focused the ring in his hands, his teary eyes filled with joy at the sight of the moon inside the golden circle.

"I cant believe it's over..."

Were the final words he whispered, as he collapsed onto his knees, eyes closed while he lulled off into a deep sleep. For once, all his troubles disappeared. All emotion vanished within the depths of his heart. It had come to this decision. 

He would take one of God's mightiest creations; one that brought fear into people's hearts and brought many, animals and humans alike, into a deep sleep, only for them to wake up once the sun broke its spell. He'd gain power from it, immense power nobody had even heard of before. His mind was already flooding with futuristic ideas, a soft smile stretched across his lips as the moon took its power; only to shine on the King, generously giving him warmth. 

And during the American's dreaming, he had indeed travelled to the future, only taking a small glance before shifting to another dream. It wasn't too much, but the American knew that he would become far more powerful then any other King. He would go down in the books of his kingdom as a great lord. He would win many wars and nothing could hold him back. The Heart Kingdom had love; and if that love was to be taken away, they would suffer. The Clubs Kingdom had luck; but luck didn't always work and in the end, they would suffer. The Diamond Kingdom had Wealth and Arthur, but if both were taken away, they would suffer. But the Spades Kingdom held nothing dear, besides the one giant ball in the sky. If power was to be taken away from him, the moon would have to be destroyed. The moon gave him power and if it was demolished, Earth wouldn't be able to survive. All of that was according to the moon. He'd create such a perfect, happy and unimaginable kingdom, all with power. He was unstoppable.

It would only be possible if he stayed by the moon's side. But in his mind, he knew that wouldn't be hard for the American, since everybody else had left him. So finally, it had been decided. If the King of Spades couldn't have a Queen...

 

Who says he couldn't take the Moon instead?

 

~ Finished ~


End file.
